The present invention relates to a drying apparatus in which articles placed on a conveyor on its feed side are dried (or cooled as occasion demands) while they are moved toward the delivery side of the conveyor.
An object of the present invention is to provide a drying apparatus in which the articles to be dried are uniformly exposed to a hot blast (or cold blast).